The Return To WWE
by TheWrestlingMaster
Summary: The Former Divas Champion Melina returns to the WWE and catches the eye of the Show-off. Eventual Melina/Dolph pairing which includes a bunch of divas. Strong Sexual content and swearing.


_**Hello everyone ! This is my new start in Fanfiction after i wrote that huge pile of shit called 'That Crazy Bitch'. This story is a lot better. This will be a Dolph/Melina pairing, but he will be with many other divas, or he'll at least fuck them lol. There will be some swearing, some sex scenes and more. If you start to think how are these people in the WWE, i thought they left, well, unless i say they left or are returning then there still in the WWE. Hope you enjoy, and leave a rating ! **_

Dolph Ziggler had just finished wrestling a match with the legendary Chris Jericho, who recently returned as a heel, two of which he won because maybe the WWE is starting to realize what they're doing, but whatevs. The match was a quick 5 minute match which he was disappointed with, but speaking of returning WWE Stars, Dolph overheard backstage about before his match that former WWE Divas Champion Melina is returning.

'Melina' he thought.

He never really got the proper chance to meet her. From what he remembered of her, she was hot, and a good wrestler too. Dolph does not like to mention this, but he use to have a big crush on her. Maybe this could be his chance to finally meet her. As he walked around backstage he found the schedule for the rest of tonight's show. Tonight after all was Monday Night RAW, which Dolph was happy to be a part of, even though he was not being treated all that fairly, he still loved the business and entertaining the fans. The fans made this company he thought.

RAW tonight was in California, the land of the hot girls wearing bikinis on the beach. Every time he thought of California he thought of David Hasselhoff. Anyways, as he looked at the schedule he saw that he had another match tonight, a match against Antonio Cesaro, which he would lose.

He knew his win against Chris Jericho came with a cost. He knew Cesaro was a great and young talented wrestler who was just trying to make an impact on the company like Dolph is. But Dolph has been in the company for over 6 years and has still not been WWE Champion, what a load of crap he thought. As Dolph was digesting the fact that he has to lose a match, he saw that after his match was a triple threat match between newly crowned Divas Champion Paige, the person Paige beat to win the title, and Melina.

This looks like a good match, better head off to my locker room and get changed he thought.

As soon as he reached his hand to open the door, a soft and female hand grabbed his arm. He looked up to see it was Kaitlyn's. He saw that she was wearing a low cut white t shirt that reached down to only half of her stomach. She also had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. He turned around to face her.

'Hi' she awkwardly said as she put her hand in her jeans pocket.

'Um, hi Kaitlyn, is there something i could help you with ?' he replied.

'Actually, i just wanted to come here and wish you luck on your match that's later on.'

'Oh, well, thanks, your the first person to do so this afternoon.'

Then there was a long silence between them just standing there and looking at each other. 'She only came to say thanks ?' He thought to himself, thats weird, shes never done that before he thought. He then heard some giggling and looked over to see Eve Torres and Layla snickering at him.

'I wonder what there laughing about over there' said Kaitlyn who looked like she was starting to pout.

'I dont know..' Dolph started, 'but i gotta get ready for my match, i'll see you around' he said extending his arm for a handshake. Kaitlyn instead slapped his hand away, surprising him.

'What-' Dolph said before being cut off by a gigantic hug from Kaitlyn. He returned the hug, and he swore he heard her taking in his cologne. He could feel her huge tits against his chest. He then ended the hug and went into his locker room to get changed and take a shower, his first match made him barely break a sweat, but he wanted to be nice and fresh for his match against Cesaro. He then got all of his ring clothes on and wrestled his match against Antonio Cesaro in a losing effort. But there match was 20 minutes long and was awesome, not to quote the Miz or anything.

He was then again walking around backstage to get to catering because he was hungry as hell after wrestling that match. He got his plate, along with 2 hot dogs and a glass of chocolate milk, he felt like a kid again. He also got a water bottle. California has the best hot dogs he thought to himself as he finished his plate. He felt tired and started to close his eyes at the table, but was awoken by the sound of people or something landing on his table. He opened his eyes to see The Bella Twins sit both on the right and left of him. (Note, in this world they were not with Bryan and Cena, everyone in this fic is single except if i say there not)

They were wearing matching ring gear which showed a lot of cleavage, mostly for Nikki because of her new set of Twin magic. Their gear was red and they had black high heels on.

'Hi Dolph ! We just wanted to come by and say congrats on an amazing match ! ' said Brie.

'Yeah,' Nikki continued, ' If that does not get you to become noticeable to Vince and Hunter then I don't know what will.'

'Thanks girls, i really appreciate someone noticing my hard work' Dolph said. 'But i need to ask you something..'

'What is it ?' they twins said simultaneously with a caring expression on their face.

'Well... lately i've been seeing girls snicker and talk behind my back about something, and i don't know what it is'

'Oh...' Nikki snickered a little bit before continuing 'I can't tell you'

'Why ? You can tell me anything, i need to know.' Dolph said before taking a sip of his water.

The Bella Twins then got up and told him to follow them to their own private part of the Divas locker room. They instructed him to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room before they took a seat next to them.

'Well...' Nikki started before Brie continued 'There's a rumour going around the locker room that you have a huge dick.' Dolph spit out his water about a mile far.

'There's a rumour that my dick is huge !' he exclaimed.

They both let out a roar of laughter before settling down. Dolph looked between a mixture of upset and cocky. Pardon the pun.

'Yep' said Nikki Bella with a grin

'9 inches' continued Brie.

'Who started the rumour' Dolph said with a sort of angry expression.

'That is something we can NOT tell you, your going to have to figure it out your self.' Nikki said.

'Nikki ?' Brie asked

'Yes Brie ?'

Nikki then put her hand on Dolph lap.

'I want to find out if the rumours true.'

'Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck !' said Dolph as he got up out of the chair and faced toward them.

'Come on Dolph, you know you want some of this' Nikki said before ripping of her top which had no bra, showing off her big tits.

'Let her have her way with you, and then we will pay you back with a nice favor.'

'What favor could you possibly have that would make me have sex with you !' Dolph exclaimed.

'We know how you used to have this huge crush on Melina. So, if you let this happen, we will put in a good word for you, deal ?' Brie asked.

'I never told anyone about that.' Dolph questioned

You were drunk at a party and blurted it out a couple years back.' Nikki chimed in.

Dolph thought about this for a second, he could leave and not have to take part in their sexual ritual, or he could just let Nikki do what she wanted and then get the girl he had a big rush on and wanted to meet. Dolph decided with the second option.

'The doors over there if you want to want to leave' Nikki pointed out to the locker room door.

**'I'll do it'**

_**Thanks for reading folks ! Please review with feedback, good and bad. I am planning to make more chapters but only if there are enough reviews. Thanks and goodbye **_


End file.
